


A Little Bit of Sugar

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [79]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, baking and stuff, im pouring captain canary fics on all of you this week because I MISS THE SHIP SO FREAKING MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Leonard lends Sara a hand at baking.





	

Leonard peered into the Waverider’s kitchen and saw Sara looking seriously at the cook book she is holding. Her eyes are focused, brows furrowed. Her lips are pursed and her left hand supporting her chin.

He was still staring from the doorway when Sara spoke: “I don’t think we have enough nuts.”

Seeing as it was his cue to enter, he approached her silently and looked over her shoulder. His eyes went to the cook book: Chocolate Chip Cookies.

“Why are you making cookies?”

Sara sighed, closing the book. “Nevermind. I’ll never make it without burning the kitchen anyways.”

As soon as Sara stepped back from the kitchen counter, Leonard grabbed her by the elbow to keep her from walking away. “Hold on.”

Leonard opened the book, turning the page to the cookie recipe. “You could bake this,” he said, staring at her doubtful face. “I’ll help you.”

Sara was still standing, leaning against  the counter while Leonard moved to prepare the ingredients they need.

“Grab a big bowl and the electric mixer, Lance,” he said while she swiftly followed.

Leonard started to prepare each ingredient, measuring each and placing them in respective bowls to make it easier for Sara to mix and combine them, dry ingredients first.

“You’re doing good,” Leonard said, handing Sara the eggs.

“Oh yeah? Shut your sarcastic ass.”

 

She tried to break the eggs but she left some pieces of the shell along with the egg.”Oh god, I messed up the eggs.” Leonard placed a hand on her shoulder and said, “Don’t worry. Nobody will notice the additional crunch.”

Then she put too many chocolate chips. “Oops.”

“Mick loves chocolate, don’t worry. And Raymond will probably keep his hands off of these, and that means more for me.”

In the midst of their baking, Leonard was called by Gideon. Apparently, Rip needs him for a small side-mission. Before leaving Sara on her own, he said as a reminder, “Remember, ten minutes per batch, or at least until they turn brown.”

“Ten minutes. Okay, I can do that,” Sara said, looking over her shoulder. “Thanks, Snart.”

With a small nod, Leonard left the room, chuckling at the idea of leaving Sara to finish the cookies.

 

It was already night time when Leonard returned from his solo mission. Although tired, he headed towards the kitchen and instead of Sara, it was Mick who welcomed him. And his partner’s mouth is stuffed with cookies.

“Hey boss,” Mick said, acknowledging Snart’s presence. “How’s the mission?”

Leonard shrugged. “Went well. Any cookies left?”

“Oh, sorry. Nothing left on the pan,” Mick shrugged. “It was good. Surprisingly good, actually. Blondie was all smug about it.”

Rolling his eyes, Leonard sighed. “Well I’d never know. There’s none left. Where is she?”

He’d never admit it but he was actually disappointed that he never got to taste what they baked. While it was fun watching Sara stumble her way around the kitchen, it would be better if he actually tasted the cookies.

On his way to his room, he noticed that his bolt door is already open. Suspecting that Sara is inside, he took a deep breath and lost the tension he’s holding.

“Hey Snart,” Sara immediately said upon his entry.

Leonard smirked and made his way towards her. “Sara. I heard the cookies were great. Good job.”

Sara laughed a little, “You didn’t even get to taste it.”

“Yeah. Maybe next time.”

 

Procuring a small box behind her, she held it in front of Leonard. He stared at the box, then at her, with the confused look on his face.

“So you don’t have to wait till next time,” Sara said with a small smile.

Leonard took the box and opened it. There he saw the box full of cookies—some burnt, some not.

“You saved some for me?”, Leonard asked in an almost-whisper.

She shrugged. “I was planning to just share it with you but you helped me with everything so, it’s all yours.”

He grabbed a cookie and took a bite, seeing Sara’s eyes brighten up and waiting for his reaction.

“So?”

Leonard sat beside her on his bed. “That’s really good. I just want to tell you that I love carrot cake.”

Snatching the cookie from his hand, Sara replied, “We’re making carrot cake next. And this time, we’ll make sure you get the first piece.”


End file.
